<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A jog in the park with Eve by Softsliders29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603523">A jog in the park with Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29'>Softsliders29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, shameless flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve goes on a jog and meets someone. Kind of a meet-awkward more then a meet-cute as things don't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A jog in the park with Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I binged the whole first season of this show in like two days and I'm about to start the second season probably tomorrow. I love it! Holy crap this show is so good! And I thought this idea suited them. Anyway, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve made her way out onto the path, putting in her headphones. She started running, gaining speed slowly. It was pretty foggy this morning and she found that she couldn’t see anyone around her. It wasn’t completely abnormal, as most people didn’t go to this park for a jog at 4 in the morning. Most mornings it was just her. </p><p>She made a slight turn down one of the few paths she could take, allowing her to see somewhat behind her. She thought she could make out a figure on the path, a few steps behind her, but she paid it no mind. Even if someone was there, they were probably just as zoned out as her. </p><p>Eve continued to jog, picking up speed without really trying. She knew the path she was on would eventually circle back to the start, and judging by the few trees she could see through the fog, she was halfway there. She checked her phone for the time, seeing that she still had an hour before she absolutely had to get back home to start the day. </p><p>She stopped for a moment to change the music and, in the process, ended up hearing footsteps behind her, alarmingly close. She turned around but saw nothing. She couldn’t tell if it was because of the fog or because there was really no one behind her, either way she knew she had to keep her guard up, so she pocketed her headphones and picked up the pace. As she continued running, she kept hearing occasional footsteps, but upon turning around, found nothing. She was starting to get fed up.</p><p>Around the 3/4 mark of her jog, she decided enough was enough. She turned around and in the most intimidating voice she could muster for 4:30 AM, shouted “Who’s there! Say something or leave me alone!” There was no response. ‘Maybe I’ve lost it.’ Eve thought, but shook her head, knowing she had heard something. </p><p>Eve heard nothing else until she got to the exit of the path. She thought she had scared off whatever had been there, but when she was making her way to her car, a hand on her shoulder shocked her. Without thinking, she moved her arm back, swinging it into the face of whoever it was. </p><p>“Fuck.” A Russian accent exclaimed. Eve finally got a look at who had been following her for the past half-hour. It was a woman with long blonde hair. Shit, did she just punch an innocent woman?</p><p>“I’m sorry but why are you following me?” Eve asked, anger in her voice. </p><p>“I was just going to say that you dropped this.” The woman said, handing over a wallet, specifically Eve’s wallet. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you were gonna kidnap me. Again, I’m so sorry.” Eve said, taking the wallet. “Are you seriously hurt? Do I need to call someone?” She asked. </p><p>The woman shook her head and looked up at Eve. There was blood running from her nose. “No, I’m good. You have a good punch.” The woman complimented. “I’m Oksana.” She extended her hand for a shake. Eve took it. </p><p>“Eve.” She replied. “I’m really sorry about that.” </p><p>“Stop apologizing, it’s fine. I was the one being a bit creepy. To be honest, I was following you throughout the trail.” She admitted. Eve didn’t know how to feel about that, but decided not to mention it. </p><p>“Well, I shouldn’t have punched you in the face. Which is currently bleeding. Are you sure I can’t do anything for that?” </p><p>“No, it’ll be fine.” Oksana wiped the blood off with her sleeve. Eve knew that it shouldn’t have been as hot as she thought it was. She shook her head at herself and took out her phone. </p><p>“At least let me pay for drycleaning. Or lunch.” Eve said. “Here, I’ll give you my number.” She suggested. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Oksana asked. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s the least I can do.” She said, but deep down Eve knew she was doing this for selfish reasons. She wanted to see Oksana again, but she doubted Oksana felt the same way. </p><p>“Well, alright. If you insist.” They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. </p><p>A few hours later, Eve got a text from an unknown number. </p><p>“You have a mean right hook.” Was all it said. But Eve knew who it was immediately. Before she could reply, another text came in. “I love strong women.” Eve could feel her face heat up as she thought of her reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>